Bambi/International
Bambi has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1943 until 1994. Brazilian Portuguese (1942 Dub) * Bambi crianca (young Bambi) - Pery Ribeiro * Bambi adulto (adult Bambi) - Aloysio de Oliveira * Mae de Bambi (Bambi's mother) - Dalva de Oliveira * Pai de Bambi (Bambi's father) - Franciso Alves * Tambor jovem (young Thumper) - Jorge Goulart * Tambor adulte (adult Thumper) - Delorges Caminha * Flor jovem (young Flower) - Mauro Mendonca * Flor adulto (adult Flower) - Hervé Cordovil * Coruja - Joaquim Silvério de Castro Barbosa * Faline jovem (young Faline) - Maria Alice Barreto * Faline adulta (adult Faline) - Virgínia Lane * Mae de Tambor - Didi Viana Brazilian Portuguese (1960's Dub) * Tambor jovem (young Thumper) - Antonieta Matos * Singers - Coro de Roberto de Regina * Dubbing direction and translation - Telmo de Avelar * Musical translation - Aloysio de Oliveira * Recording studio - Riosom * No other infornation is available.http://www.casadadublagem.16mb.com/producoes/bambi.html Brazilian Portuguese (1990 Dub) * Bambi crianca (young Bambi) - Diego Larrea * Bambi adolescente (adolescent Bambi) - Peterson Adriano * Bambi adulto (adult Bambi) - José Leonardo * Mae de Bambi (Bambi's mother) - Juraciara * Pai de Bambi (Bambi's father) - Jorgeh Ramos * Tambor jovem (young Thumper) - Patrick de Oliveira * Tambor adulto (adult Thumper) - Nizo Neto * Flor jovem (young Flower) - Marcos Souza * Flor adulte (adult Flower) - Pedro Eugenio * Coruja - Pietro Mário * Faline jovem (young Faline) - Adriana Torres * Faline adulta (adult Faline) - Sílvia Goiabeira * Mae de Tambor (Thumper's mother) - Isis Koschdoski Danish * Bambi som barn (young Bambi) - Jimmy Rogers Augustsen * Bambi som voksen (adult Bambi) - Claus Ryskjær * Skovens konge (The Great Prince) - Ole Wisborg * Bambis mor (Bambi's mother) - Kate Mundt * Stampe som barn (young Thumper) - Christian Nissen * Stampe som voksen (adult Thumper) - Bent Warburg * Stampes mor (Thumper's mother) - Kirsten Rolffes * Blomst som barn (young Flower) - Lise Prehn * Blomst som voksen (adult Flower) - Kate Mundt * Feline som barn (young Feline) - Vibeke Houlberg * Feline som voksen (adult Feline) - Ann-Mari Max Hansen * Felines mor (Feline's mother) - Kirsten Rolffes * Uglen (Friend Owl) - Keld Markuslund * Additional voices: Nanette Hastrup & Mai Britt Hastrup Dutch * Bambi also baby (baby Bambi) - Jessica Rodenburg * Bambi als jongetje (young Bambi) - Marco Haanschoten * Bambi als man (adult Bambi) - Bas van Wessem * Stampertje als jongetje (young Thumper) - Sander van Zijl * Stampertje als man (adult Thumper) - Erik van't Wout * Bloempje als baby (baby Flower) - Jan Joost van Gangelen * Bloempje als jongetje (young Flower) - Theo Trommelen Jr. * Bloempje als man (adult Flower) - Robert van't Wout * Feline als meisje (young Faline) - Manon Dirksen * Feline als vrouw (adult Faline) - Paula Majoor * Uil (Friend Owl) - Carol van Herwijnen * Bambi's moeder (Bambi's mother) - Maria Lindes * Stampertje's moeder (Thumper's mother) -Marijke Merckens * Grote Prins (Great Prince) - Kees Coolen European Portuguese * Bambi crianca (Young Bambi) - José Castro * Bambi - Luis Lucena * Tambor crianca (Young Thumper) - Andre Ferraz * Tambor (Thumper) - Raul Abrantes * Flor crianca (Young Flower) - Afonso Malo * Flor (Flower) - Renato Godinho * Faline crianca) (Young Faline) - Anahi Gutkin * Falina (Faline) - Yara Gutkin * Mae do Bambi (Bambi’s mother) - Carmen Santos * Pai do Bambi (Bambi’s father) - Paulo B. * Coruja (Owl) - Carlos Vieira de Almeida * Mae Coelha (Mrs. Hare) - Isabel Ribas * Additional voices: Carolina Vieira, Teresa Corte-Real, Ana Marta, Nuno Bernardo & Luisa Salgueiro * Solistas ”Trago-te uma cancao (Soloists ”I bring you a song”): Manuel Rebelo & Raquel Alao * Choir: Alda Joana, Ana Paula, Raquel Alao, Ines Madeira, Veronica Silva, Marisa Figueira, Salvador Marcarenhas, Anibal Coutinho, Bruto Da Costa, Joao Moreira, Manuel Rebelo, Pedro Goncalves, Sergio Duarte & Jorge Alves Finnish (1969 Dub) * Nuori Bambi (Young Bambi) - Jaana Saarinen * Nuori Kalle Kaniini (Young Thumper) - Jaana Saarinen * Bambin äiti (Bambi's mother) - Ritva Lehtelä * Metsän ruhtinas (The Great Prince) - Reino Bäckman * Pöllövaari (Friend Owl - Reino Bäckman * Kalle Kaniinin äiti (Thumper's mother) - Vuokko Saarinen * Kuoro (Choir): Jukka Kuoppamäki & Ritva Lehtelä * Additional voices: Elina Saarinen, Piu Sihvonen & Lisbeth Finnish (2005 Dub) * Nuori Bambi (young Bambi) - Miika Vintturi * Aikuinen Bambi (adult Bambi) - Samuel Harjanne (speaking) * Aikuinen Bambi (adult Bambi) - Hannu Lehtonen (singing) * Nuori Rumpali (young Thumper) - Akira Takaki * Aikuinen Rumpali (adult Thumper) - Jon-Jon Geitel * Nuori Kukka (young Flower) - Henri Piispanen * Aikuinen Kukka (adult Flower) - Aksu Palmen * Nuori Feline (young Faline) - Rebecca Holi * Aikuinen Feline (adult Faline) - Saara Lehtonen (speaking) * Aikuinen Feline (adult Faline) - Leena Liimatainen (singing) * Bambin äiti (Bambi's mother) - Sari Moilanen * Bambin isä (Bambi's father) - Markus Bäckman * Pöllövaari (Friend Owl) - Jyrki Kovaleff * Rumpalin äiti (Thumper's mother) - Satu Nipuli * Love is a Song: Tomi Metsäketo & Choir * Songs choir: Päivi Hilska, Matti Holi, Pekka Kuorikoski, Leena Liimatainen, Tommi Varis, Inna Vintturi, Ulla Renko & Markus Bäckman * Additional voices: Ulla Renko, Leena Liimatainen & Teuvo Matala French (1945 Dub) * Bambi jeune (young Bambi) - Gilles * Bambi adulte (adult Bambi) - Maurice Porterat * Mère de Bambi (Bambi's mother) - Hélène Tossy * Féline jeune (young Faline) - Marie-Claire Marty * Maître Hibou (Friend Owl) - Lucien Blondeau * Fleur (Flower) - Maurice Nasil * Mère de Panpan (Thumper's mother) - Lita Recio French (1978 Dub) * Bambi jeune (young Bambi) - Franck Baugin * Bambi adulte (adult Bambi) - Bernard Alane * Mère de Bambi (Bambi's mother) - Liliane Patrick * Panpan jeune (young Thumper) - Aurélia Bruno * Panpan adulte (adult Thumper) - Jean-François Duhamel * M. Hibou (Friend Owl) - Gérard Hernandez * Fleur jeune (young Flower) - Marie-Françoise Sillière * Fleur adulte (adult Flower) - William Coryn * Féline adulte (adult Faline) - Monique Thierry * Mère de Féline (Faline's mother) - Béatrice Delfe * La maman des cailles - Jane Val * Soliste chansons - Georges Aminel * Taupe - Georges Aminel * Crapaud - Georges Aminel * Écureuil - Georges Aminel * Faisane apeuree - Jeanine Forney French (1993 Dub) * Bambi jeune (young Bambi) - Sélim Mouhoubi * Bambi adulte (adult Bambi) - Bernard Gabay * Panpan jeune (young Thumper) - Dimitri Rougeul * Panpan adulte (adult Thumper) - Emmanuel Karsen * Fleur jeune (young Flower) - Jehan Pages * Fleur adulte (adult Flower) - Emmanuel Curtil * Féline jeune (young Faline) - Morgan Flahault * Féline adulte (adult Faline) - Aurélia Dausse * Le Grand Prince de la forêt - François Marthouret * Mére de Bambi (Bambi's mother) - Maïk Darah * M. Lapin - Édith Barijoane * M. Hibou (Friend Owl) - Gérard Hernandez * Soliste chansons - Bénédicte Lécroart * Soliste chansons - Jean-Claude Corbel German (1950 Dub) * Bambi als Kind - ? * Bambi als Jugendlicher (adolescent Bambi) - Michael Günther * Bambi als Erwachsener - ? * Klopfer als Kind und Jugendlicher (young and adolescent Thumper) - Karl Heinz Schenk * Klopfer als Erwachsener - ? * Blume als Kind - ? * Blume als Jugendlicher - ? * Blume als Erwachsener (adult Flower) - Horst Buchholz * Feline als Kind - ? * Feline als Erwachsene - ? * Bambis Mutter (Bambi's mother) - Friedel Schuster * Bambis Vater (Bambi's father) - Konrad Wagner * Freund Eule (Friend Owl) - Georg Thomalla German (1973 Dub) * Bambi als Kind (young Bambi) - Friederike Rausendorff * Bambi als Jugendlicher (adolescent Bambi) - Sven Plate * Bambi als Erwachsener (adult Bambi) - Uwe Paulsen * Klopfer als Kind (young Thumper) - Ludwig Rausendorff * Klopfer als Jugendlicher (adolescent Thumper) - Oliver Rohrbeck * Klopfer als Erwachsener - ? * Blume als Kind und Jugendlicher (young and adolescent Flower) - Corinna Fehrs * Blume als Erwachsener (adult Flower) - Eberhard Prüter * Feline als Kind (young Faline) - Madeleine Stolze * Feline als Erwachsene (adult Fallen) - Susanne Tremper * Bambis Mutter (Bambi's mother) - Almut Eggert * Bambis Vater (Bambi's father) - Arnold Marquis * Freund Eule (Friend Owl) - Hans Hessling Hungarian (1961 dub) * Bambi gyerek - Zsuzsa Gyurkovics * Bambi felnött - Géza Tordy * Bambi mamája - Klári Tolnay * Nagyherceg - György Pálos * Toppancs - gyerek - Hédi Váradi * Toppancs felnött - József Petrik * Virág gyerek - Éva Pap * Virág felnött - Gyula Bodrogi * Patácska gyerek - ? * Patácska felnött - Éva Örkényi * Uhu bácsi - Ifj. Latabár Árpád * Toppancs mamája - Éva Kelemen Hungarian (1993 dub) * Bambi gyerek - Olivér Varga * Bambi felnött - Péter Bakonyi * Bambi mamája - Erika Szegedi * Nagyherceg - Gábor Vass * Toppancs gyerek - Gábor Gerö * Toppancs felnött - Krisztián Kolovratnik * Virág gyerek - Csongor Szalay * Virág felnött - Attila Tóth * Patácska gyerek - Kata Nemes Takách * Patácska felnött - Tamara Zsigmond * Uhu bácsi - István Velenczey * Toppancs mamája - Teri Földi * Ena - Mari Kiss * Opusszum asszony - Anna Györgyi * Vakond - Zoltán Fekete * Mókus - Zoltán Fekete * Kecskebéka - Zoltán Fekete * Furj asszony - Ildikó Jani * Nyuszilány - Bea Nyírö Icelandic * Young Bambi - Lárus Valur Guðmundsson * Bambi - Guðjón Guðjónsson * Young Thumper - Ari Hrannar Björnsson * Thumper - Ívar Helgason * Young Flower - Liljan Már Kristjánsson * Flower - Andri Hrannar Einarsson * Young Faline - Erna Árnadóttir * Faline - Kolbrún Björnsdóttir * Friend Owl - Arnar Jónsson * Bambi's mother - Edda Arnljótsdóttir * Bambi's father - Magnús Ragnasson * Faline's mother - ? * Additional voices: Ásdís Hrund Gísladóttir, Áslákur Ingvarsson, Edda Björg Eyjólfsdóttir, Elvar Jakobsson, Guðfinna Rúnarsdóttir, Katrin Stefánsdóttir, Lilja Þórisdóttir, Sigurður Sigurjónsson, Snæfríður Ingvarsdóttir, Tinna Finnbogadóttir, Þröstur Leó Gunnarsson & Örn Árnason Italian * Bambi da adolescent e da adulto (adolescent and adult Bambi) - Gianfranco Bellini * Madre di Tamburino (Thumper's mother) - Renata Marini * Grande Principe della foresta (Grand Prince) - Mario Besesti * Madre di Bambi (Bambi's mother) - Lydia Simoneschi * Amico Gufo (Friend Owl) - Olinto Cristina Italian (1968 Dub) * Bambi da adolescente e da adulto (adolescent and adult Bambi) - Roberto Chevalier * Tamburino da piccolo (young Thumper) - Fabio Boccanera * Fiore da adolescente e da adulto (adolescent and adult Flower) - Gianfranco Bellini * Bambi da neonato e da piccolo (baby and young Bambi) - Loretta Googi * Madre di Tamburino (Thumper's mother) - Flaminia Jandolo * Grande Principe (Grand Prince) - Giuseppe Rinaldi * Madre di Bambi (Bambi's mother) - Fiorella Betti * Amico Gufo (Friend Owl) - Lauro Gazzolo Japanese (1957 Dub) * Bambi - Akio Tanaka * Tonsuke (Thumper) - Keiju Kobayashi * Flower - Rokusuke Ei * The Great Prince - Eitarou Ozawa * Bambi's mother - Yatsuko Tanami * Fukurou (Friend Owl) - Ryuukyou Shunpoutei Japanese (1993 Dub) * Young Bambi - Yuu Hayashi * Adult Bambi - Yushige Yoda * Young Thumper - Suketaka Inaba * Adult Thumper - Eitaro Okuda * Young Flower - Shingo Yuzawa * Adult Flower - Akihiro Ono * Young Feline - Mei Oshitani * Adult Faline - Atsuko Katou * The Great Prince - Yukimasa Kishino * Bambi's mother - Rika Sugimura * Fukurou (Friend Owl) - Kazuo Kumakura * Mrs. Hear - Yoshiko Ota * Aunt Ena - Kazue Komiya * Haiirorisu - Kazuyuki Sogabe * Ushigaeru - Shun Yashiro Korean * Young Bambi - Lee Dae-Won * Bambi - Kim Seung-Jun * Young Thumper - Yin Byeong-Gook * Thumper - Kang Su-Jin * Young Flower - Kim Min-Sang * Flower - Seo Moon-Seok * Young Faline - Park Ji-Hyeon * Faline - Choi Deok-Hee * Bambi's mother - Lee Young-Ju * Great Prince - You Kang-Jin * Friend Owl - You Dong-Hyeon * Thumper's mother - Lim Eun-Jung * Soloist Love is a song: Kim Seong-Ki Latin Spanish (1942 dub) * Joven Bambi (adult Bambi) - Eduardo Rudy * Búho (Friend Owl) - Miguel Gómez Bao * Niño Tambor (young Thumper) - Narciso Ibáñez Serrador * Joven Tambor (adult Thumper) - Pablo Palitos * Joven Flor (adult Flower) - Juan Ricardo Bertelegni Latin Spanish (1969 dub) * Niño Bambi (young Bambi) - Pili Gonzalez * Joven Bambi (adult Bambi) - Luis Bayardo * Búho (Friend Owl) - Luis Manuel Pelayo * Niño Tambor (young Thumper) - Edmundo Santos Jr. * Joven Tambor (adult Thumper) - Salvador Nájar * Niño Flor (young Flower) - Rosita González * Joven Flor (adult Flower) - Arturo Mercado * Niña Faline (young Faline) - Almendrita * Joven Faline (adult Faline) - Diana Santos * Madre de Bambi (Bambi's mother) - Amparo Garrido * Sra. Conejo (Thumper's mother) - María Santander * El Gran Príncipe del Bosque (The Great Prince) - Carlos Petrel * Tía Ena - Magdalena Ruvalcaba Norwegian * Bambi som ung (young Bambi) - Eirik Espolin Johnson * Bambi som voksen (adult Bambi) - Håvard Bakke * Moren til Bambi (Bambi's mother) - Unn Vibeke Hol * Trampe som ung (young Thumper) - Tore Meisingset * Trampe som voksen (adult Thumper) - Fridtjof Nilsen * Blomst som ung (young Flower) - Kristian Kjølhamar * Blomst som voksen (adult Flower) - Thomas Stanghelle * Uglen (Friend Owl) - Helge Reiss * Feline som ung (young Feline) - Hege Halto * Feline som voksen (adult Feline) - Anine Kruse * Storfyrste/Skogens konge (The Great Prince) - Nils Ole Oftebro * Trampes mor (Thumper's mother) - Anne Marit Jacobsen * Additional voices: Ola Solum, Andreas Eidal, Ibe Fenstad, Nadia Rosenquist, Henrik Torp * Chorus: Kari Iveland, Elisabeth Moberg, Anita Skorgan, Håkon Iversen, Geir Rebbestad & Per Øystein Sørensen * Dialogoversetter: Anders Hatlo * Sangoversettere: Börje Andersson & Håvard Rype * Sangprodusent: Håkon Iversen * Instruktör: Ola Solum * Lydteknikere: Tore Barstad & Gisle Tveito * Lydlegger: Peter Lorentzen * Kreativt ansvarlig: Kirsten Saabye * Lydmiks: Norsk Filmstudio A/S v/Gunnar Meidele * Produsert av Håvard Rype for Norsound A/S Polish (1961 dub) * Bambi - Janusz Pomaski * Tuptus (Thumper) - Zofia Raciborska * Puchacz (Mr. Owl) - Aleksander Dzwonkowski Polish (1999 dub) * Bambi maly (young Bambi) - Sergiusz Zymelka * Bambi - Pawel Iwanicki * Tuptus maly (young Thumper) - Adam Plucinski * Tuptus (Thumper) - Jacek Kopczynski * Kwiatek maly (young Flower) - Maria Niewiarowska * Kwiatek (Flower) - Jacek Braciak * Felinka mala (young Faline) - Anna Krawczycka * Felinka (Faline) - Magdalena Stuzynska * Matka (Bambi's mother) - Karina Szafranska * Wielki Ksiaze (Great Prince) - Jerzy Dominik * Sowa (Mr. Owl) - Ryszard Nawrocki * Mama Tuptusia (Thumper's mother) - Ewa Kania * Pani Opos (Mrs. Possum) - Anna Apostolakis * Pani Przepiorka (Mrs. Quail) - Jolanta Wilk * Choir: Love is a song: Zdzislaw Kordyjalik * Singers I bring you a song: Robert Lawaty & Anna Mikolajczyk * Choir Little April Shower/''Let's sing a gay little spring song'': Anna Mikolajczyk, Bozena Bojaryn, Ewa Wilczynska, Renata Szczypior, Ewa Turzynska, Elzbieta Brodzinska, Marzanna Jadczak, Wlodzimierz Soltysik, Miroslaw Feldgebel, Robert Lawaty, Tomasz Hynek, Piotr Maculewicz & Borys Somerschaf Swedish (1943 Dub) * Bambi (ung/young) - Eva Stiberg * Bambi - Nils Kihlberg * Stampe - ung (Thumper - young) - Anita Björk * Stampe (Thumper) - Eric Strandmark * Blomma - ung (Flower - young) - Agneta Lagerfelt * Blomma (Flower) - John Zacharias * Feline (Faline) - Maj Zetterling * Bambis mamma (Bambi's mother) - Birgitta Valberg * Stampes mamma (Thumper's mother) - Eva Dahlbeck * Felines mamma (Faline's mother) - Maj-Britt Håkansson * Ugglan (Friend Owl) - Georg Funkquist * Kronhjorten (Stag) Ivar Kåge * Various animals - Ebba Wrede, Nancy Dalunde, Ingrid Östergren & Eva Wikman Swedish (1986 Dub) * Bambi (ung/young) - Rickard Barrefelt * Bambi (tonårs/teen) - Johan Åkerblom * Bambi - Pontus Gustafson * Stampe - ung (Thumper - young) - Johan Randquist * Stampe (Thumper) - Staffan Hallerstam * Blomma - ung (Flower - young) - Isabel Franciosa * Blomma (Flower) - Mats Åhlfeldt * Feline - ung (Faline - young) - Josefina Mothander * Feline (Faline) - Louise Raeder * Ugglan (Friend Owl) - Nils Eklund * Bambis mamma (Bambi's mother) - Monica Nordquist * Bambis pappa (Bambi's father) - Stephan Karlsén * Stampe mamma (Thumper's mother) - Gunnel Fred * Felines mamma (Faline's mother) - Fillie Lyckow * Various animals - Magnus Rehbäck, Annika Rehbäck & Niclas Björnbom * Singers: Olle Persson, Lena Willemark & Svante Thuresson * Chorus: Bo Andersson, Kerstin Bagge, Lars Bagge, Monica Dominique, Lena Ericsson, Olle Persson, Svante Thuresson & Lena Willemark Turkish * Genc Bambi (young Bambi) - Alp Özdes * Bambi - Arda Aydın * Genc Thumper (young Thumper) - Ediz Kucukel * Thumper - Harun Can * Genc Flower (young Flower) - Demre Cankaya * Flower - Emrah Özertem * Genc Faline (young Faline) - Öyku Arica * Faline - Aysun Topar * Bambi's mother - Özden Ayyıldız * Friend Owl - Osman Gidisoglu * Thumper's mother - Semsay Cankara * Additional voices: Ayhan Kahya, Ali Ekber Diribaş, Murat Senol, Yasemin Öztürk, Esra Ercan, Otilia Radulescu İpek, Hulya Sancakli, Elif Polat, Yağmur Asiltürk, Sinem Yücel & Ecem Sandikci * Chorus: Unusan Kuloglu, Turgut Ipek, Ercüment Ali Özinanc, Otilia Radulescu Ipek, Bulent Atak, Hulya Sancakli, Özlem Abaci & Deniz Erdogan Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs